forsakenempirefandomcom-20200215-history
An Eyewitness Account: Invasion of Delatrax.
This article is taken from the eyewitness account of an unnamed civilian in the Forsaken Empire, written in a book called My Last Days. It was found in Delatrax on the corpse of an unnamed soldier on a street.This was during the Great War with the Devakians, this is the Siege of Delatrax. Me and my unit were creating more materials for the war, as was the usual. When all of as sudden there are screams from outside, and the alarms were sounding. The alarms for an attack, we were all bewildered. This was considered the one safe haven on the planet!! So the guys from my unit were freaking out about what to do. When my cousin Xyzu says ''We have the weapons, let's hold-out until backup comes. We thought it sounded like a pretty good plan, so everbody grabbed some weapons and we charged them outside. We surprised them, no doubt, that's probably why we killed a few of 'em, but the tide had turned quickly. And, I'm not ashamed to say it, I ran and hid inside a furnace for about 10 minutes, and once all the noise had died down and I heard them finally leaving, I took a peek outside. All of the workers, all 10,000 of them... Dead. Not one survivor in sight ( as far as I can tell anyway). That's when I noticed them, the bombs. They were gonna blow up the factories! I didn't think of the effect that would have on the war, the aftermath, or even if there were still survivors. I just wanted to get out of there and get to safety but what I mainly into account was that the city was completetly silent. Now, even since the beginning of Delatrax, that's never happened. So I did a quick survey of the city skyline. And I noticed that there were lots and lots of explosions and fires around the city, but not the center of the city, the palace was still standing!! Oh, the relief I felt at that moment, followed by the complete terror that the area I was standing on was about to get hotter than the realm of Tozik. I had never ran that fast or that far in my whole life!! Once I was within 10 miles of the center of this dead, burning city. At this point I was near the center, the outskirts were ablaze and some of the mid-area was too. So when I seen the front gates to the palace, I was relieved and shocked. Relieved because I finally found a refuge in this hell, and shock because the gates were completely blown open!! I kept running towards it, what other choice did I have? The city was burning and I was panicking. I hadn't noticed this fact until then because my ears were ringing from the explosion of the factories, but I heard screams, yelling, steel clashing, but most important of all. I heard Myhe Rofutee ordering '' Line up along this wall!! We can't lose this area!'' So I took the civi entrance, and I made it into my interior. And what follows will never leave my head, I can still see it now, I saw Enli Rofuree literally take rip a man's heart out and eat it in front of him, Now I'm guessing this poor bastard was the last of his squad. As there were about 11 dead people around him, dressed similar to him. I asked Enli what to do and he says Get to the basement, this place is going to blow sky-high in about a minute I stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just told me, when he moved so fast I swear I didn't even blink when I was suddenly grabbed and I was in the basement before I knew it. There were maybe 10,15 civlians in there, along with what remained of the Palace Guards, some Praetorians, some Phoenix Guards, and alot of Onyx Guards. And that's not even the most impressive part!! I also saw among these elite warriors, Ripa, Myhe, and Anwa Rofutee. So we all told our stories while we heard the most massive, ear splitting explosion just 10 feet above us, Right after this, the Emperor orders everybody to Contact any regiment in the area, we are regrouping in Ruimm. 'Best get out of the city, those were the initial attacks. Alot more Devaks will be coming to Delatrax. '' So, we all went to Ruimm and I was astounded to see that there were alot, ALOT of regiments, tons of refugees. And alot of guards. After a couple of days of planning, Anwa gave a speech. ( Known Today as the Retaliation Rally), which was well needed. People were commiting suicide and the situation was looking hopeless. Anyway, back to the speech. It went something like this, I might get some parts messed up. But here goes '' My brothers, my comrades, my subjects. We have taken a crippling blow by these savages known only as ''Devakians. They have murdered women and children. Taking every unfortunate survivor of their savagery as Slaves!! They have caught us at one of our weakest moments, we were vulnerable, we were unwary, we were weak. They have come knocking at out front door, for too long have we laid in wait. Now, we take back Delatrax. And then, we take back our homeland. Attack, we will regain Delatrax, or die trying. Tonight, this war ends! Tonight, we will drive back those damn tryants all the way back to that shithole they call Devak! Attack! Attack! Attack! Take your lives not anymore, this is a trial by the gods, this is our destiny! Morte.Te.Salutant( To those about to die, I salute you.) On me, follow your Emperor!'' '' Alright, this is my last entry before the battle, I'm probably going to die, but dammit if I'm dying I'm dying with honor in my soul and courage in my heart!! If you find this journal, please, please make sure that this not go un-noticed. Publish it, copy it. Please. Merlassen Reicht. This is one of the few accurate written accounts of what happened during the Siege of Delatrax, sadly. The writer of this account has been long dead with no way to identify him.